1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indicia-bearing attachment adapted for connection at either end with one end of an electrical conductor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Indicia-bearing attachments for electrical conductors are well known in the prior art and generally include a hollow housing having a horizontal top wall, a pair of downwardly extending side walls, and a clamping tongue that acts on the lower surface of a conductor that has been longitudinally inserted within the housing. In the indicia-bearing attachment of the European patent No. 89 11 897.8, the clamping device consists of a clamping tongue that is molded with one of its ends upon the bottom area of the carrier body, said tongue extending with its free clamp end obliquely inwardly toward the upper indicia-bearing wall of the information carrier body. In view of the otherwise closed hollow profile of the carrier body, this design leads to the fact that the electrical conductor is well-guided during insertion within the housing, and that considerable clamping force can also be achieved via the clamping tongue, whereby conductors with a large diameter range can be inserted. Because of the design there, the conductor however can always be inserted only from one side into the carrier body of the information display device or the information display device can be pushed over an electrical conductor only from one side. As far as assembly is concerned, this can entail problems. One must also keep in mind that such information display devices are frequently labeled identically in print and therefore are legible only from the right or from the left. The purpose of the present invention therefore is to create an information display device of the type mentioned which can be pushed longitudinally upon the conductor to be marked alternately from either direction, retaining simple assembly and a reliable clamping possibility.